My True Soul
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Lancelot/Merlin smut scene from FallenQueen2 'My True Soul'.


**Merlin ~ My True Soul**

 **Lancelot/Merlin smut scene from FallenQueen2 'My True Soul'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

 **My True Soul**

"I know how to bring you back." Merlin whispered in awe as he sat up on his knees.

"How?" Lancelot asked leaning forward more and was caught off guard when Merlin took his face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Merlin guided Lancelot off his chair and onto the bed before he broke the kiss and the two leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I need you to be inside of me, then I can bring that piece of your true soul to the front with my magic." Merlin explained in a breathless voice.

Lancelot nodded mutely and pulled Merlin back into a breathtaking kiss while his hands worked at pushing off Merlin's brown jacket and red neckerchief. Merlin's fingers scrambled as he did his best to unbutton Lancelot's black tunic and push it off his well-toned torso. He dragged his blunt nails down the front of Lancelot's chest and was rewarded with a quiet groan before Lancelot pushed Merlin onto his back and pulled their lips apart so he could rid Merlin of his blue tunic and brown trousers and small clothes leaving the Warlock completely exposed to the Knight.

Merlin looked up with hooded eyes and reached a hand up, placing it on his Knights cheek softly. Lancelot stuck his tongue out and swiped it across Merlin's thumb making Merlin giggle softly before it turned into a gasp when Lancelot doubled over and swiped his tongue across Merlin's right nipple, it pebbled when he pulled away and the cool air hit the damp skin. Lancelot did the same to Merlin's left nipple before he laid open mouth kissed down Merlin's neck and chest. His hands caressed Merlin's hips before he wrapped his right hand around Merlin's cock, stroking him until he was fully erected. Merlin bit his lower lip as he tried to muffle his groans at the tight heat that was Lancelot's hand around his cock as pre-cum spilled from the tip.

Lancelot dragged his finger through Merlin's pre-cum before he gripped the base of Merlin's cock tightly with his left hand while he pressed the pad of his index finger against Merlin's entrance.

"Ngh!" Merlin let out a strangled groan as Lancelot slid his index finger inside of him. Lancelot bent down and attached his mouth to the Warlock's neck and sucked at the skin determined to leave a mark behind.

Merlin let out a sharp gasp, his back arched when Lancelot pushed his middle finger in next to his index finger. Merlin tossed his arms up over his head and clenched his fingers into the sheets below their bodies.

"Mm, so tight Merlin." Lancelot purred as he stretched his fingers wringing another gasp from the man below him.

"Lance-lot, ahh… No, not like this." Merlin breathed out causing Lancelot to pause in his action of stretching him open.

"Then like what Merlin?" Lancelot asked confused as he slowly pulled his fingers out of his lover and he let out a startled gasp when Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he found himself lying on his back with Merlin straddling his hips.

"For this to work I need to be on top with you deep inside of me." Merlin whispered huskily, licking the shell of Lancelot's earlobe. Merlin was pleased at the shudder that passed over Lancelot's body and he pulled off the Knight's remaining clothing so they were both naked. Merlin rocked his hips back and forth, their erections rubbing against the other, groans passing their lips as heat started to build up between them.

"F-Fuck I can't wait anymore." Merlin let his eyes flash gold and Lancelot's cock glistened like it had been oiled up well. Merlin positioned himself over the Knights erection and slowly lowered himself down onto the thick cock, he dropped his head back with his eyes closing as he let groans and moans leave his lips as he was filled and stretched out like he hadn't been in so long.

"Fuck! So tight Merlin, god so good." Lancelot groaned, hands gripping Merlin's hips holding him gently while Merlin moved down so Lancelot was fully inside him and so the Warlock could get used to his size.

"When was the last time?" Lancelot trailed off, placing his hand on Merlin's cheek running his thumb across his cheekbone.

"Not since you died." Merlin admitted shyly, biting his lower lip as the pain subsided and pleasure started to build up within him.

"Merlin." Lancelot couldn't hold back anymore, he snapped his hips upwards pushing himself deeper into his lover pleased at what the reaction he got from Merlin. The Warlock groaned in pleasure and rolled his hips in response to the thrust from Lancelot.

"Lance-lot." Merlin gasped out and fisted his hands in Lancelot's dark hair and pulled the Knight up into a passionate lip lock and let his magic flowed out between them.

A golden haze surrounded the two lovers as their bond re-connected and Merlin's eyes turned solid gold under his closed eye lids and Lancelot's shone the same shade as Merlin's magic went to work.

In Merlin's minds eye he saw nothing, but darkness and he floated further into the darkness searching for the bit of Lancelot's true soul. A dim light caught Merlin's eye and he floated closer to it, once up close it turned out to be a small golden ball. Merlin brought his hands up and cupped his palms around the fragile looking piece of light. Merlin smiled as warmth sunk into his skin and brought the ball closer to his chest, just over his heart and let his magic flow through him to the piece of Lancelot's soul. Slowly the ball of light grew brighter and stronger as it grew larger and larger until the darkness was driven away and nothing remained, but pure golden light.

Merlin gasped as he was sucked back into his body and he leaned back, breaking his and Lancelot's kiss. He watched with bated breath as the gold slowly faded from Lancelot's eyes.

"Merlin, you did it. God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, but I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't have been able to live in a world were there was no you." Lancelot rambled, running his fingers over Merlin's face as he drank in the every part of Merlin like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Your back, you're truly back." Merlin's voice caught in his throat and he pushed their lips together once more, this time the kiss was desperate and filled with pent up love that had been denied for a while.

"I love, I love you." Merlin breathed out as he covered Lancelot's face with soft kisses before he and Lancelot pressed their foreheads together.

"And I you, my Warlock." Lancelot smiled happily before he rolled his hips earning a surprised moan from the man straddling him still reminding the Warlock that the Knight was still inside of him.

Lancelot twisted them around, still locked together so now Merlin was on his bed and legs resting on the Knights hips and fingers gripped the sheets under his palms when Lancelot slowly started to push their hips closer together and he drew back just as slowly. He was intent on making Merlin go insane with lust and want, he wanted to hear every sound Merlin could make and know that they were only for him.

"Lancelot, oh god, faster please! It's been so long…" Merlin begged, back arching up when Lancelot's cock brushed against his prostate. Lancelot leaned down and dragged his tongue over the Warlock's right nipple while his left hand moved from Merlin's hipbone to pinch at Merlin's left nipple turning it into a hard nub all while he kept the same slow pace with his hips as before.

"Lancelot, please more." Merlin squeezed his eyes closed as his hips thrusted upward trying to get Lancelot to move faster and some friction on his own cock.

"I could never deny you Merlin." Lancelot caved straightening up and he started to move his hips faster, pushing deeper and harder into his lover earning mewls as Merlin's hands curled around his chest and fingernails dug into his back as their bodies pressed closer together. Lancelot's mouth found his favorite place, Merlin's pulse point on his neck and started to kiss and suck at the skin there while the heat in between the two building to a boiling point.

"Lancelot!" Merlin gasped dropping his head backwards still clinging at Lancelot's back as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Fuck, Merlin I can't hold on any longer." Lancelot grunted understanding what his lover was trying to say. He reached down between the two and gripped Merlin's hard cock and started to pump it in time with his own thrusts into his lover.

Merlin suddenly let out a cry of pleasure as he came over Lancelot's hand and an orgasm racked his body and he tightened up on Lancelot's cock and that coupled with the sight and sound of Merlin coming Lancelot followed soon after.

Lancelot gently laid the two down on the bed and curled protectively around the Warlock, still within him dropping light kisses along Merlin's shoulder blades.

"I love you Lance." Merlin muttered, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"I love you as well my Merlin, now rest I know that using large amounts of magic exhausts you." Lancelot whispered lovingly and Merlin hummed in agreement with the statement.


End file.
